When We Were Young
by Crypt14
Summary: Bahwa cinta sesama jenis milik seorang Kim Mingyu terhadap Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menjadi realita dalam kehidupannya. Mingyu x Wonwoo, BL


Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Langit gelap tampak menggantung di langit kota _California_. Mingyu, pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menatap lama langit diatas kepalanya. Mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tipis pada garis bibirnya, menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun bintang yang tampak menghiasi langit kota itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, meninggalkan uap yang berubah menjadi kepulan asap dari permukaan bibirnya. Kembali mearapatkan jaketnya saat udara dingin menyaa kulit kecoklatannya. Menarik kembali tali dari tas yang menggantung di pundaknya. Kembali menyusuri jalan sepi menuju kediamannya.

"Kau sudah tiba? Ya Tuhan kenapa tidak mengabari, setidaknya bibi bisa menjemput mu dibandara 'kan." Mingyu kembali tersenyum tipis, memberikan pelukkan ringan pada tubuh wanita dewasa yang berada dihadapannya setelahnya menatap wanita itu dari balik pandangan tegasnya. "Tidak masalah, aku bisa kesini sendiri. Lagi pula aku pergi melihat-lihat kota dulu tadi." Ujarnya pelan, meletakkan ranselnya diatas sofa ruangan. Mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas sana hanya untuk menghilangkan penat selama berada di perjalanan menuju negara yang selalu ingin di pijakinya itu. Menghela nafasnya panjang seraya melemparkan kembali senyuman untuk adik dari ibunya tersebut. Mengecap rasa manis dari teh hangat yang sebelumnya di letakkan pada meja dihadapannya. "Jadi, ibu mu sudah mengizinkan untuk tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat?" Mingyu mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan sang bibi. Meletakan kembali cangkir teh dalam genggamannya. Menyandarkan punggung tubuhnya pada badan sofa. Ia merasa benar-benar penat saat ini, perjalanan _Seoul – California_ cukup menguras tenaganya, membuat persendiannya terasa kaku karena harus terus duduk selama berjam-jam didalam pesawat. Pemuda itu sebenarnya begitu membenci jika harus berpergian jauh, namun untuk satu alasan kuat ia mengenyahkan segala rasa ketidak sukaannya. Merelakan rasa penat dan suntuk terus mengganggunya hanya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya selama beberapa tahun ini untuk menyambangi kota tersebut. Kota yang menjadi tempat impian Jeon Wonwoo sejak dulu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mencarinya di tempat ini, Mingyu?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wanita diseberangnya kembali. Helaan nafas berat kembali menguar dari belah bibirnya, melemparkan senyuman yang tak pernah berubah di mata orang terdekatnya. Senyuman khas yang selalu akan Mingyu berikan setiap kali pertanyaan mengenai seorang Jeon Wonwoo mengarah padanya. Senyuman dimana tersirat bahwa pemuda itu menyimpan sebuah rasa kecewa yang cukup besar jauh didalam dirinya sendiri. "Begitulah, _auntie_." Ujarnya samar. Wanita dewasa itu menatap sendu Mingyu, membuang nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Ia selalu merasa begitu kasihan pada keponakkan satu-satunya itu setiap kali mengingat bagaimana remaja berusia 23 tahun itu berjuang begitu kuat hanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan sahabat, bukan ia tidak menangkap kata sahabat dalam kedekatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo namun lebih dari itu. Mingyu mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar hubungan pertemanan maupun _brothership_ dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ia berjuang begitu keras hanya untuk kembali menyusul pemuda yang terpaut 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu ke kota yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraannya sejak dulu. "Kau yakin akan menemukannya disini?" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, hanya menatap bibinya melalui sorot mata redup miliknya. Setiap orang yang mengenal Mingyu dapat dengan mudah menyadari bahwa pemuda itu kehilangan semangatnya secara perlahan. Bahwa sesuatu yang begitu tertahan dalam rongga dadanya membuat sorot dari balik matanya perlahan meredup, meninggalkan binary semangatnya. Bahwa hanya sebuah kepura-puraan semata saat senyuman paksa tertera di garis bibirnya. Bahwa sudah sejak lama rasa keputus asaan telah menyentuh pemuda tersebut. "Aku berharap, _auntie_. Kota ini adalah tempat yang begitu menjadi impiannya jadi, mungkin saja 'kan?" Ia kembali tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa ia masih memiliki harapan untuk menemukan pemuda yang sebelumnya sempat membuat ia merasa begitu bersyukur terlahir sebagai seorang Kim Mingyu di dunia ini. "Jika tidak?"

"Aku akan berhenti, mungkin." Sang bibi tertawa ringan, masih menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sedihnya. Ia ragu jika keponakkannya itu akan sungguh-sungguh berhenti. Ia begitu mengenal Mingyu dengan baik bagaimana sebuah sifat ambisius dan obsesinya terhadap sesuatu tidak akan pernah menghentikannya tidak peduli jika itu menyakitinya atau tidak Kim Mingyu akan tetap mengejarnya hingga ia merasa bahwa saatnya untuk berhenti sudah berada di depan matanya, maka saat itu ia akan berhenti. Wanita itu menghela nafas kembali entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Jika seperti itu yang kau ingin 'kan kau bisa melakukannya bibi tidak akan berusaha melarang mu hanya saja, bibi mohon untuk tetap berfikir secara sehat. Berfikir 'lah secara realita." Mingyu megangguk, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku mengerti, _auntie_."

.

Hembusan angin dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit kecoklatannya, membuat Mingyu semakin menarik rapat jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Langit tampak tidak terlalu cerah siang itu, mendung mungkin akan turun hujan tak lama lagi. Ia beranjak, mengenyahkan tubuhnya diatas bangku halte bus tak jauh dari perumahan tempat dimana ia menetap saat ini. Kedua manik matanya menatap samar langit kota, ia tersenyum tipis. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang membentuk asap di udara. Musim dingin sebentar lagi akan menyapa kota itu karena itu hawa dingin begitu terasa menusuk. Mingyu kembali menatap langit saat perlahan rintik hujan menghantam bumi, hujan. Ringan namun perlahan menjadi lebat. Beberapa orang yang masih berada pada tempat terbuka terlihat berlari kecil hanya untuk menghindari rintikkan hujan dari atas sana. Hembusan angin dingin kembali menerpa kulitnya, menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Mingyu masih disana, hanya duduk memandangi langi yang terlihat semakin menggelap sepertinya hujan akan turun cukup lama. "Iya aku rasa aku akan sedikit terlambat, hujan deras tiba-tiba dan aku lupa membawa payung ku. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi 'kan?" Mingyu menoleh saat telinganya mendapati logat dari bahasa negaranya terdengar samar diantara suara hantaman hujan pada atap halte bus. Kedua matanya sejenak melebar mendapati sosok yang selama ini di cari olehnya berada tak lebih dari satu meter darinya. Ia terdiam, masih memandang pemuda kurus yang berada disisi barat dari dirinya. Mingyu bersumpah pada waktu bahwa ia sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Nyaris 6 tahun ia berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo hingga nyaris putus asa namun kini Tuhan seakan begitu mencintainya, mempertemukan kembali keduanya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya mendekat kearah Wonwoo yang masih memandang hujan dihadapannya. Berhenti tak jauh dari tubuh pemuda itu. "Jeon.. Wonwoo.." Ujarnya begitu pelan namun tampaknya Wonwoo masih dapat menangkap suara pemuda itu. Ia menoleh menangkap sosok Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Kau, aku mencari mu begitu lama." Wonwoo masih memandang Mingyu bertanya. Pemuda itu tampak masih mencerna, membuka kembali memori dalam otaknya mengenai pemuda yang menyapanya itu. "Kim Mingyu, kau ingat." Ia melangkah mundur sesaat, memandang tak percaya pada Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu?! Benar 'kah?"

.

"Aku fikir sudah sangat lama, berapa tahun ya? 2 atau 3?" Wonwoo tertawa pelan, menyesap _cappuccino_ hangatnya. Mata sipitnya masih memandang lurus pada Mingyu yang berada pada kursi di seberang mejanya. "Itu 6 tahun aku rasa." Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, kembali meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "6 tahun? Wah aku tidak menyangka sudah selama itu rupanya. _Anyway_ , kau banyak berubah Mingyu. Maksud ku soal penampilan mu." Ia terkekeh kembali, memberikan tepukkan ringan pada punggung tangan Mingyu yang berada diatas meja. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mampir di kedai kopi tak jauh dari halte bus tempat keduanya berteduh sebelumnya, hanya untuk bernostalgia sesaat. Mingyu tertawa pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada cangkir teh hangatnya. "Aku jauh lebih tampan sekarang 'kan?" Ujarnya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Wonwoo berdecih pelan, mencibir pada Mingyu yang terkesan begitu percaya diri. Namun pemuda itu tak dapat memungkiri bahwa perkataan Mingyu memang fakta dari apa yang dilihatnya bahwa Mingyu tumbuh dengan begitu baik menjadi seorang pemuda tampan yang di yakininya akan di gilai oleh begitu banyak perempuan. "Tidak jauh lebih tampan dariku." Ujarnya di akhiri oleh tawa cukup keras. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, merekam dengan baik bagaimana cara seorang Wonwoo tertawa yang masih terlihat sama. Masih tampak polos, Mingyu begitu menyukai bagian terbaik dari pemuda dihadapannya itu. Perasaan hangat menyentuh rongga dadanya setiap kali mendapati cara Wonwoo tertawa ataupun tersenyum, itu adalah pesonanya bagi Mingyu.

"Kelihatannya kau hidup dengan baik selama ini, Wonwoo." Wonwoo mengangguk, kembali menyesap kopinya. Menatap Mingyu dari sorot mata tajamnya. Mingyu dapat melihat begitu banyak kebahagian disana. Wonwoo bahagia, cukup bahagia selama ini. "Begitu 'lah Mingyu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah mencapai _goals_ mu?" Mingyu tersenyum, terkesan terpaksa. Membuang pandangannya dari Wonwoo menuju air teh hangatnya. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, masih memandang kosong pada kepulan uap dari teh itu. "Menurut mu bagaimana?" Ujarnya seraya kembali menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat berfikir sejenak, menerka keadaan Mingyu saat ini. "Aku rasa kau cukup bahagia. _Goals_ mu tercapai, dank au bertemu dengan wanita yang membuat hidup mu cukup sempurna. Benar tidak?" Mingyu kembali tertawa pelan. Tawa yang begitu terdengar dipaksakan. Ia menghela nafas panjang, hanya mengangguk samar untuk tebakkan _salah_ Wonwoo. ia tidak pernah bahagia sejak detik dimana Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo melangkah pergi dari hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah kembali mengenal bahagia, melupakan segala mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang _pastrisier_ hanya untuk kembali menemukan Wonwoo dan kembali membawanya kedalam kehidupannya. Bahwa Mingyu menanggalkan segala impiannya yang susah payah di rakitnya secara perlahan hanya untuk menemukan pemuda yang membuatnya lebih jatuh pada kata _cinta_ yang sebenarnya.

"Oh Mingyu, beruntung karena kita bertemu. Aku fikir sekalia saja memberikan ini untuk mu." Ujar Wonwoo. pemuda itu terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya, menarik keluar sebuah benda persegi dari dalam sana. "Tiga minggu dari sekarang, hari pernikahan ku. kau harus datang." Seakan sebuah tamparan keras atas segala usahanya untuk kembali membawa Wonwoo kembali dalam kehidupannya, Mingyu merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Senyuman pada garis bibirnya memudar secara cepat, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda didepannya. Ini hanya mimpi buruk, Mingyu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan terbangun oleh pekikkan keras ibunya sebentar lagi, kembali pada realita yang sesungguhnya. "Mingyu." Namun semua itu bukan mimpi saat dengan sadar Mingyu dapat benar-benar menangkap suara berat milik Wonwoo. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap pada kartu undangan ditangan Wonwoo. mencoba menarik senyuman paksanya kembali saat menerima benda tersebut. Mingyu bersumpah bahwa sesuatu mendesak dari dalam matanya untuk keluar. Sekan jantungnya diremas dengan sangat kuat meninggalkan rasa nyeri disana. "Kau harus datang, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun atas ketidak hadiran mu." Mingyu mengangguk samar, mendesiskan kata _ya_ yang terdengar begitu bergetar dalam nadanya. "Oh hujannya sudah reda, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Mingyu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencoba baju pernikahan. Sampai jumpa." Setelahnya pemuda itu beranjak menghilang dari balik pintu masuk kedai kopi setelah sebelumnya keduanya bertukar kontak. Mingyu tersenyum kecut, menatap sendu pada undangan pernikahan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya, Wonwoo." Desisnya. Mingyu merasa bahwa segalanya begitu kejam padanya. Ia rela untuk menanggalkan kembali impiannya yang tergantung hanya untuk sebuah balasan yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia tertawa paksa, menyeka genangan airmata yang nyaris terjatuh dari kelopaknya. Mingyu hanya tahu bahwa cinta itu harusnya membawanya pada kebahagiaan. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa hal itu justru sebaliknya. Mingyu merasa begitu menyesal karena terlahir sebagai seorang Kim Mingyu saat ini.

.

"Kau darimana saja, Mingyu?" Ia mengangkat arah padangnya, manatap _auntie_ -nya yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Melemparkan senyuman yang dipaksakan olehnya. "Bertemu Wonwoo." Wanita itu melebarkan kedua matanya, mengambil langkah cepat menuju pemuda yang masih berusaha melepaskan sepatu kets yang dikenakannya. "Kau bertemu dengan Wonwoo? Lalu bagaimana?" Ujarnya cepat. Mingyu menhela nafas berat, merogos saku jaketnya. Menarik keluar undangan yang diberikan Wonwoo pagi tadi pada _auntie_ -nya setelahnya kembali menuju kamar yang ditempatinya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Wanita itu menatap sejenak pada keponakkannya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda ditangannya. Hatinya begitu mencelos saat mendapati nama Jeon Wonwoo yang bersanding dengan seorang wanita. Ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa benda itu adalah _wedding invitation_. Ia tak berniat untuk membuka benda itu, hanya membiarkannya tergenggam dalam tangannya yang terjatuh disisi tubuhnya. Ia hanya begitu mengkhawatirkan Mingyu saat ini, mengkhawatirkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan anak dari kakaknya itu.

.

"Ingin pergi kemana, Mingyu?" Pemuda itu menoleh sejenak setelahnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengenakan sepatu. "Ingin keluar sebentar, _auntie_." Balasnya lembut. Wanita itu terdiam, hanya menatap punggung tegap Mingyu dari belakang tubuhnya. Menyadari kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatnya kembali merasa begitu khawatir. "Mingyu."

"Aku keluar untuk bertemu Wonwoo. aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya melemparkan senyuman tipis yang tidak pernah tampak sama lagi. Memberikan pelukan ringan sejenak sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Mingyu memutuskan untuk bertemu Wonwoo. meminta pemuda itu mengosongkan waktunya satu hari penuh hanya untuk tetap bersama Mingyu. Ia berniat mengatakan yag sebenarnya pada Wonwoo, mengenyampingkan Wonwoo akan membalasnya atau tidak Mingyu hanya ingin mengulang kebiasaan mereka dulu, mengingat bagaimana waktu menyenangkan keduanya.

Pemuda itu menatap ujung sepatunya, rasa nyeri itu masih tetap meremas jantungnya hingga saat ini. "Mingyu." Ia mengangkat pandangannya, tersenyum saat mendapati Wonwoo sudah berada dihadapannya. "Kau terlambat beberapa detik, _hyung_." Merasa begitu pahit saat memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan semacam itu. Seakan terdapat jarak yang begitu nyata antara ia dan Wonwoo kini. " _Hyung_? Ini kali pertama ku mendengar panggilan seperti itu darimu, bocah." Wonwoo tekekeh pelan, menepuk puncak kepala Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya menyisakan rasa nyeri yang semakin meremas jantung Mingyu. "Jadi ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ku seharian ini? Kau tahu ini tidak gratis 'kan?" Mingyu tertawa pelan, mengangguk samar. "Aku akan membayar waktu mu, _hyung_."

Wonwoo mendecih. "Aku tidak butuh uang mu." Ujarnya telak membuat Mingyu merasa sedikit bersalah sudah mengatakan hal tadi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Maaf." Balasnya berbisik. Wonwoo menghela nafas ringan, menepuk pundak Mingyu. "Bayarannya kau harus menjadi tamu undangan terhormat dalam pernikahan ku. kau harus naik keatas panggung setidaknya bawakan satu lagu dan berikan beberapa patah kata untuk ku. Bagaimana?" Mingyu tertawa paksa, menatap Wonwoo dari sorot matanya yang terluka. "Kau benar-benar ingin membuat aku mati karena sakit hati sepertinya." Batinnya. Mingyu menarik nafas panjang setelahnya menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, _hyung_."

.

"Wah, benar-benar seperti nostalgia kembali." Ujar Wonwoo. kedua pemuda itu tengah berada di pusat kota saat ini, menatap begitu gemerlapnya malam di _California_ dari puncak gedung. Mingyu terdiam, hanya memandang kosong pada hamparan kota gemerlap itu. Begitu banyak cahaya lampu yang menerangi kota, membuatnya sekan terlukis secara alami. Keduanya terdiam, menciptakan suasana hening yang begitu terasa nyata. " _Hyung_." Panggil Mingyu pelan. Kedua matanya masih menatap hamparan kota. Senyuman yang biasanya selalu tamapak pada garis bibir Mingyu kini benar-benar menghilang. Wonwoo merekan dengan pasti pemuda disisinya itu. "Boleh aku berkata jujur pada mu." Tanyanya. "Mengenai apa?" Mingyu terdiam masih belum ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Wonwoo merasa bahwa pemuda itu agaknya sedikit berubah. "Kau baik-baik sa.."

"Aku tidak pernah bahagia." Bisiknya. Wonwoo dapat menangkap jelas bahwa suara Mingyu terdengat begitu datar dan bergetar seakan pemuda itu menahan tangisnya. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan alis bertaut. "Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Mingyu?" Mingyu merunduk, menatap pada ujung sepatunya. Ia bersumpak begitu sulit untuk bernafas dengan benar saat ini. Mingyu menelan salivanya sulit. Ia terdiam, hanya tetap pada posisinya. Mendapati bahwa Mingyu tidak merespon membuat Wonwoo menyentuh bahu Mingyu lembut. "Mingyu kau ba.."

"Bisa kau yakinkan padaku bahwa semua ini tidak nyata, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada ekspresi wajah Mingyu. Ia begitu megenal seorang Kim Mingyu. Selama keduanya bersama sekalipun Wonwoo tidak pernah menangkap ekspresi begitu terluka seperti saat ini dari Mingyu. Pemuda itu hanya mengetahui ekspresi bahagia yang selalu Mingyu tunjukkan. "Bisa 'kah?" Wonwoo terdiam, masih mencerna keadaannya saat ini. Ia hanya menatap Mingyu dari balik tatapan bingungnya. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu pelahan mendekat, menghapus jarak keduanya. Menatap tepat pada mata tajam Wonwoo. "Tidak bisa 'kah, Wonwoo?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan mu." Ujar Wonwoo pelan, ia hanya takut menyinggung Mingyu tapi sungguh Wonwoo takut untuk menerka maksud dari ucapan Mingyu yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu berharap bahwa apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini salah. Mingyu terkekeh pelan, merunduk sejenak setelahnya kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, Wonwoo? Aku menanggalkan segala impian ku. Aku berbohong soal mencapai _goals_ ku atau bertemu wanita yang menyempurnakan ku. aku berbohong tentang semua itu." Ujarnya tertahan. Wonwoo menyadari nada suara Mingyu jauh lebih bergetar dari sebelumnya saat ini. Merekam bagaimana pandangan terluka Mingyu begitu membuatnya khawatir. "Aku mencintai mu.. sejak dulu, Wonwoo. Bahwa kau orang yang sebenarnya menyempurnakan ku." Wonwoo meninju bahu Mingyu cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu bergerak mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Menatap Mingyu dari pandangan tajamnya.

"Kau salah paham dengan perlakuan ku. Aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai seorang sahabat dan adik yang seharusnya aku lindungi, tidak lebih dari itu." Ucapnya tegas. Mingyu tetawa pahit. Ia mengangguk samar, menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ia tahu bahwa ini yang akan di dapatkannya dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu terjebak pada ilusinya sendiri mengenai sosok Jeon Wonwoo. "Aku minta maaf, _hyung_." Ujarnya. Wonwoo berani bersumpah bahwa ia selalu menganggap Mingyu adalah seorang pria sejati karena ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu menangis bahkan saat ia mendapatkan patah pada kaki kanannya karena terjatuh Wonwoo tidak menangkap airmata Mingyu. Namun sekarang, dihadapannya ia melihat sisi rapuh dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang berusaha mati-matian menyeka airmatanya yang terus jatuh. Wonwoo ingin menanggalkan egonya, membawa adiknya ke dalam pelukkan menenangkan. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja namun ia tak melakukannya. Wonwoo justru berbalik arah, meninggalkan Mingyu dibalik punggungnya setelah sebelumnay melemparkan cacian yang bahkan saat ini begitu disesalinya. "Kau menjijikan, Mingyu."

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Memandang pantulan dirinya dengan setelan _tuxedo_ yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Ini hari pernikahannya, harusnya ia merasa bahagia namun sebaliknya Wonwoo justru merasa begitu hancur. Bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini namun karena rasa bersalahnya pada Mingyu. Tidak seharusnya ia berujar seperti itu pada Mingyu. Itu adalah haknya untuk menyukai siapapun dalam hidupnya, bahkan jika itu dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo kembali membuang nafas berat sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Acara pernikahannya berlangsung dengan lancar. Seperi dugaannya bahwa tamu undangan datang cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia tanpa Wonwoo sadari bahwa dilain sisi seseorang berada dalam patah hati yang teramat parah disana. Wonwoo megalihkan pandangannya menuju _stage_ dimana beberapa acar sesuai _plan_ -nya kan berlangsung. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang menyadari Mingyu berada disana, menepati janjinya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum disana, mencoba berdamai dengan egonya. " _I'm standing here now only to keep my promise_." Ujarnya. Wonwoo terdiam, memandang lurus pada _stage_ dimana semua mata juga tertuju. " _For my beloved friend, big brother Jeon Wonwoo. I hope so much for your happiness. I hope your marriage is always blessed._ Aku tidak punya banyak kata untuk aku ucapkan, yang terpenting aku hanya ingin mendoakan segala yang terbaik untuk mu. Juga sesuai janji ku, kau ingin aku bernyanyi bukan dan aku akan menepatinya." Setelahnya Mingyu meraih gitar yang berada disisinya. Memetiknya perlahan hanya untuk menghadirkan nada yang akan mengiringinya. " _Everybody loves the things you do_ _. From the way you talk_ _, to the way you move. Everybody here is watching you, cause you feel like home. You're like a dream come true but if by chance you're here alone, can I have a moment.. Before I go?_ _Cause I've by myself all night long_ _hoping you're someone I used to know_." Mingyu bersumpah bahwa rasa nyeri itu tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, justru sebaliknya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, memandang lurus pada Wonwoo yang berjarak begitu jauh, masih memetik gitar dalam pangkuannya. " _You look like a movie_ _, You sound like a song. My God, this reminds me of when we were young_." Ujarnya. Puluhan pasang mata memandangnya lurus. Mingyu menjadi sorotan semua orang yang berada disana kini. Ia kembali menatap pada gitar dipangkuannya, membuat jemarinya terus menari diatas sana. " _Let me photograph you in this light In case it is the last time that we might be exactly like we were before we realized. We were sad of getting old, It made us restless, it was just like a movie, it was just like a song."_ Mingyu masih tampak begitu serius dengan setiap nada yang diambilnya. Wonwoo menatap tanpa berniat untuk melemparkan senyumnya setiap kali mendapatkan pandangan Mingyu jatuh padanya. Ia menyadari maksud dari lagu yang di pilih Mingyu, seperti sebuah sindiran atas perasaan Mingyu terhadapnya. " _I was so scared to face my fears cause nobody told me that you'd be here, and I swore you moved overseas that's what you said, when you left me. You look like a movie_ _, You sound like a song. My God, this reminds me of when we were young_." Mingyu memejamkan matanya, merasakan bahwa jantungya kembali diremas dengan keras. Ia mengingat bagaimana begitu keras _auntie_ -nya melarag dirinya untuk datang namun Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko untuk kembali hancur. " _When we were young, When we were young, When we were young, When we were young. It's hard to win me back, everything just takes me back to when you were there to when you were there. And a part of me keeps holding on just in case it hasn't gone. I guess I still care, Do you still care? You look like a movie, You sound like a song. My God, this reminds me of when we were young_." Mingyu mengakhirinya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis setelahnya beranjak.

"Selamat untuk pernikahn mu, _hyung_." Wonwoo hanya menatap datar pada Mingyu yang kini tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu merasa begitu muak mendapat senyuman paksa dari Mingyu. Merasa ingin meninju rahang pemuda itu. "Kau akan bahagia 'kan." Ujarnya kembali namun tampaknya Wonwoo masih enggan untuk menjawab pernyataan Mingyu. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Mingyu dengan alis bertaut. Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan menyadari bahwa Wonwoo tak berniat menanggapinya. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya, menatap tepat pada manik mata Wonwoo. "Aku akan kembali ke _Seoul_ sore ini. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita." Mingyu menelan air liurnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Wonwoo masih tidak ingin merespon pemuda itu. Masih menatap tajam Mingyu. Hening, keduanya berada dalam suasana yang begitu canggung. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, menatap pada ujung sepatunya. "Maaf untuk kesalahan ku waktu itu, aku akan berusaha menghapusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya lirih. Ia kembali menarik nafasnya. "Aku rasa kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiran ku, _Hyung_. Sekali lagi maaf untuk kesalahpahaman ku. Selamat untuk pernikahan mu, kau harus bahagia." Setelahnya Mingyu hanya melemparkan senyuman tulusnya, berlalu disisi tubuh Wonwoo. pemuda itu beranjak tanpa mendapatkan balasan atas apapun. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Wonwoo, hanya berharap untuk kebahagiaan pemuda itu. Menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Mingyu menyadari satu hal, bahwa tidak semua cerita cintaberakhir dengan manis. Bahwa kisahnya dengan Wonwoo berakhir dengan begitu ironi, mencintai sepihak membuat ia berilusi begitu banyak. Mingyu hany membiarkan segalanya menjadi cerita yang akan di jadikannya dongeng untuk anak cucunya nanti, bahwa ia pernah terjerat pada cinta sesame jenis yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bahwa kesalahannya membuat ia dipandang menjijikan dimata orang yang begitu dikaguminya. Namun Mingyu tidak pernah menyesal berada dalam cerita itu, ia tetap bersyukur pernah menjadi seseorang yang berbagi tawa bahagia bersama Wonwoo, pemuda yang baginya seperti rasi binta dilangit sana, begitu jauh dan sulit untuk di gapai sebesar apapun usahanya. Wonwoo akan tetap menjadi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa didapatkannya.

* * *

chit chat : slmt pagi dear! jam 01:53 pas aku post ini daaaaannnnn aku baper x'D om cuming nepatin janjinya sma aku buat bkinin ff full sad pairing meanie tdnya minta junwon tp nda dpt feel xD jd tadaaaa! ini hasilnya! baper bgt sih x'D full bgt galau'a sih mlm2 begini. nda bnyk chit chat krn udh ngantuk, trus jg ini ff nda sempet aku edit lg jd maafkan typo yg brtebaran. jgn lupa tinggalin review sayaaang klo nda aku delete account nih wkwkwk /canda xD.

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
